


Actually, I’m Just Normal.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [211]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, First Person, Hyperbolic PCness, Sexually Identifying as an Asparagus, Special Snowflakes, memes?, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A transtrender who made up some labels to look cool on the Internet meets a regular person who explains to them why they don’t have to live in a pit of hatred and peer-pressure. Suddenly, pe comes to a realisation which changes por life... forever.





	Actually, I’m Just Normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently heard about something called ‘transtrender’, which is where idiots on the Internet make up labels because they think being LGBT+ is ‘cool’ or will make them popular. This is awful behaviour and gives actual LGBT+ people a bad name, so I decided to poke some fun at these people instead of just getting mad at them. 
> 
> I don’t mean someone who says they’re LGBT+, mind. I’m talking about those people (99% of which reside on tumblr) who say they’re sexually attracted to cats, or train stations, or who think aspects of their personality are genders. I’m not trying to offend actual LGBT+ people here, so please don’t take anything here as an insult.

Once upon a time, there was a little helicoptersexual vegender yaoiromantic transracial potato who was born in the wrong generation (should have been the 1890s!), used the pronouns ‘pe’ and ‘por’, had technicoloured hair, 43piercings and an SJW attitude. Pe believed everyone should respect por authoriteh because pe was far better than anyone else. Pe was terrified of cishet white men, anyone who said vegetables weren’t genders and being attracted to helicopters was stupid, and also hated yaoi fangirls because they ‘fetishised gay people’ and didn’t understand por life. 

One day, pe met a girl who said she liked yaoi. She wasn’t yaoiromantic- she just liked yaoi. Of course, pe instantly accused her of fetishising gay people. Here was her argument:

“But... I like yaoi in the same way I like straight romance novels! It’s just a relationship between two people, isn’t it? I’m not fetishising the people in it _because_ they’re gay. Hell, I’m not fetishising them at all! Isn’t it normal to get aroused by sex? It’s not _because_ it’s gay sex. I just... like sex. And besides, most yaoi lovers including me read it for the romance aspect too. You know, like how we read _straight_ romance novels and shoujo manga?” 

This gave pe pause for thought. Pe didn’t understand how anyone could say such a thing, but at the same time, it made sense. Pe quickly left the girl before pe could get corrupted by her evil thoughts.

That night, pe looked in the mirror and wondered what pe was doing with por life. Slowly pe removed por piercings one by one, then washed the dye out of por hair. Really, pe just looked like an ordinary cishet white man who was attracted to the yaoi fangirl from earlier that day, both romantically and physically.

Maybe... maybe he wasn’t really all those stupid labels he made up to look cool? Maybe he wasn’t actually LGBT, and it would be more respectful for actual LGBT people if he just accepted them instead of pretending to be them and then subsequently giving them a bad name? Maybe... he really was just an ordinary person?

Yeah. Yeah! Actually, he kind of liked being a regular person! He kind of liked being into people instead of helicopters, and not hating people for existing, and not sexually identifying as an asparagus. He even ended up going on a date with the yaoi fangirl, and he really liked her! 

Three years later, he was in a committed relationship with the yaoi fangirl and had stopped believing himself to be some stupid thing just to look cool. He accepted other people for who they were, and himself for being himself. It was the best thing he’d ever done. 

The End~

**Author's Note:**

> The yaoi fangirl thing was an actual argument I have for people against yaoi fangirls (unsurprisingly). I know some yaoi fangirls do fetishise gay people, but it isn’t all of us! I personally just read yaoi like I read shoujo- because I like the romance and the buildup to it. Some yaoi is just about the sex, yes, but there are some which are actually about romantic relationships between two guys. What’s wrong with liking that?
> 
> I guess it depends on how seriously you take it though. Sometimes yaoi exaggerates a lot of stuff or doesn’t portray gay sex correctly (just as fanfiction does), which is probably where people’s issues with it come from. But it all depends on the individual reader, not people who like yaoi as a whole.
> 
> But anyway, political opinions aside, I wish I’d stop writing these things now.
> 
> Prompt- A special snowflake realising that they are just one of millions like them
> 
> Original Number- 108.


End file.
